


Right Here Forever

by DietLampshade



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jeremy has insomnia, M/M, Michael is the best, One Shot, Other, Pining, Post-Squip, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fanfic, idk how to tag, the goodbye song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietLampshade/pseuds/DietLampshade
Summary: [[Based on The Goodbye Song]]Jeremy’s insomnia has gotten to an all time low and Michael does his best to try to help him sleep. Turns out, Jeremy didn’t need warm milk, fuzzy blankets or socks. Just Michael.“No, I’ll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever.”





	Right Here Forever

It was almost three in the morning and Jeremy was still lying awake in his bed. He had another nightmare about. . .the SQUIP. God, he hated that word, he hated that thing. It caused everyone so much pain, especially Michael. Michael always insists he’s fine, but Jeremy can see the pain behind his brown eyes. In his nightmare the SQUIP had made Jeremy kill Michael. If Jeremy had tears left, he would cry. He would scream and cry. Jeremy needed Michael right now, but he didn’t want to bother him. Michael was either getting stoned in his basement alone or binge watching The Office. 

Jeremy rolled over onto his stomach and sighed, grabbed his phone. He went on Instagram and went through his feed. Memes, inspirational quotes, and music. He liked every single post he saw, not realizing he accidentally liked one of Michael’s posts. Jeremy groaned, ‘Great job’. Within seconds he got a text from his player one. A notification banner appeared and his phone vibrated.

Michael_Mell: What the hell r you doing? It’s like 3 in th morning

Jeremy sighed, there’s no way of ignoring Michael’s texts, he’ll just end up spamming messages. He tapped on the banner.

ImHeere: Nothing. I just cant sleep.

Michael’s reply was almost instant. Almost too fast. 

Michael_Mell: Go 2 bed

ImHeere: I just said I can’t sleep

ImHeere: Mike wyd?

Michael_Mell: Call me that again and im gonna block and report u

Michael_Mell: n I’m playing Pac-Man

Well, Jeremy’s prediction was off.

ImHeere: Sorry sorry I’m sorry

Michael_Mell: Why? U want me to come over r something? 

Jeremy nearly choked, Michael somehow always knew what Jeremy needed. How? He didn’t know.

ImHeere: ……..

Michael_Mell: Mk be there in 5

Jeremy rolled out of his bed and landed on the floor, letting out a small “oof”. He laid there for about 30 seconds before actually getting up and unlocking the front door. He let out a small yawn and trudged back up his stairs and flopped down on his bed.

ImHeere: the door is unlocked.

Michael didn’t reply, which meant he was already driving. He would see it eventually. 

Jeremy continued rolling around. His body was tired but his brain was wide awake. He was having thoughts about everything. His dad, Michael, the SQUIP, the song he listened to a week ago, his piano lessons when he was eight. Jeremy started rubbing his temples, trying to relax and sleep. ‘Maybe music will help’ He thought, reaching under his bed to grab headphones. 

He opened up Spotify and browsed his playlist. Three hundred and four songs and over seventeen hours of music. Music was Jeremy’s life. When he has panic attacks and Michael isn’t around, he listens to music to calm himself down. Jeremy chewed on his lip gently as he chose a song. 

London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines 

“Nope.” He mumbled quietly, choosing a different one.

Camisado

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Bitter Fuck

“Noooooooo-“ Jeremy whined out quietly. 

The Bro Duet

Jeremy mumbled a small “fuck it” and let the song play. He closed his eyes and began humming quietly. He didn’t even notice Michael standing in his doorway with a bag of chips. 

Michael continued standing there silently, listening to Jeremy hum. It sounded strained, since he was trying to stay quiet-

“Yeah I came!” Jeremy sang out randomly, unable to hold back. Michael covered his mouth, attempting to muffle his laughter. 

“We're so not gay-“ That did it. Michael couldn’t hold it back. He burst out into laughter and Jeremy immediately sat up, covering his mouth. Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up. “H-How long were you...standing there?” 

Michael wiped a tear that made its way down his cheek from laughing so hard, “I literally just got here.” Michael walked over and sat next to Jeremy, handing him the bag of chips. 

“Thanks.” Jeremy glanced away, still embarrassed, he’s definitely not going to sleep now. 

Michael adjusted his glasses, his laughing finally ceased. “Alright, why’d you want me to come over?”

Jeremy threw himself back onto the bed, sprawling his limbs out, “I can’t sleep.” 

Michael thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. “My moms always give me warm milk when I can’t sleep, do you wanna try that?” 

Jeremy nodded. “Sounds good.” 

Michael rushed down to Jeremy’s kitchen. He opened the cupboard next to the microwave and grabbed a Polar Express mug, he knew it was Jeremy’s favourite mug. He went into the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk; filling the mug about three quarters. He put the mug in the microwave and warmed it up. He then returned, handing Jeremy the mug. The pale boy nodded in thanks, before taking a sip of the hot milk. 

Jeremy recoiled and hissed, “Ow- Fuck!”

Michael chuckled a bit, returning to his spot next to Jeremy. 

“You could’ve warned me.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and scoffed. Michael just smiled. God, that smile made Jeremy’s knees weak. 

Finally, after the milk had cooled to a reasonable temperature, Jeremy had began taking big gulps of it. 

“Jere, slow down.” Michael gently placed a hand on a Jeremy’s back and began rubbing circles. 

Within a few more seconds, Jeremy had finished all of it and burped quite loudly.

Michael sighed and took the mug from Jeremy’s hands, placing it on the drawer next to Jeremy’s bed. “Pfft- That was weak, have I taught you nothing?” Michael then took a deep breath, forcing out a burp that was way louder than Jeremy’s. 

“Wow.” Jeremy sat there in awe for a moment before letting out a small yawn. He ran a hand through his knotted brown curls. Michael adjusted his glasses once again, looking down at Jeremy’s feet.

“You’re not even wearing socks!” Michael jumped off of Jeremy’s bed and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of Minion socks. “Really? I thought you hated Minions.”

“Dude, those are so old!” Jeremy began blushing a bit. He could’ve sworn he threw those out or gave them away or something. 

“Yeah sure.” Michael rolled his eyes, throwing the socks at Jeremy. He then left the room to go get a fuzzy blanket from the closet in the hallway; Jeremy slipped the socks onto his feet and flopped backwards. 

Michael returned with a massive, super fluffy blanket. He walked over and wrapped Jeremy in it. Finally, when he finished wrapping Jeremy up like a burrito, he took a step back to admire his work. “Better?”

Jeremy only nodded in response, yawning once again.

Michael turned to leave, getting to the bedroom door when-

“Wait!” Jeremy blurted out, his voice cracking.

The tan boy turned around right away, “Hmm?” Did Michael not do something right? 

“Can...Can you s-stay? Please.” Jeremy asked, his voice was so small and childlike. Michael was unable to say no. He would tell his moms tomorrow that Jeremy wanted him to come over in the middle of the night. He walked over and laid down right next to Jeremy. Jeremy squirmed around a bit, snuggling into Michael’s side. The blue eyed boy let out a pleasant sigh. “Sing.”

Michael was taken back a bit by the request, but quickly thought of something. He wrapped an arm around Jeremy and took a deep breath before humming a random melody; then singing softly. 

“The time has come, I'm flying away. Mouth is numb. Heart don't know what to say,” Michael glanced down at Jeremy; who was looking up at him. 

“And although I'll be out of sight, dear. No, I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever.” Michael covered Jeremy’s eyes with his hand playfully and Jeremy pulled his hand away, laughing a little. He was definitely getting tired. 

“And when you look to the night skies. Don't think of goodbyes, think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever.” Michael rubbed Jeremy’s arm gently.

“Thank you for teaching me lessons, thank you for listening to mine. Man, you know how to ride a bike now. Don't be scared you'll be fine.” He looked down, Jeremy was beginning to doze off already. 

“And although I'll be out of sight, dear. No, I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever. And when you look to the night skies, don’t think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever.” 

“Come! No, you can't come with me, stay. I wish I could goodbye, I know it's hard to say. Come! No, you can't come with me, stay. I wish I could goodbye, I know it's hard to say. Ouch! I know it hurts to stay.” He looked down at Jeremy once again. Jeremy looked so peaceful. So innocent. So childlike. So cute.

“I…..I'd stay if I could. But the universe won't let me. So please be good. And don't you forget me.” Michael smiled, wishing that he could tell Jeremy how he felt.

“And although I'll be out of sight, dear. No, I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever. And when you look to the night skies, don’t think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever. And although I'll be out sight, dear. No, I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever. And when you look to the night skies, don’t think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever.”

His voice got quieter and he began humming. He looked down at Jeremy again, admiring every single feature on his face. His cheekbones, his freckles, his jawline. Everything about him was perfect. He stopped humming when Jeremy shifted and began snoring softly.

They were friends. Best friends. Michael didn’t want to ruin that. He placed a gentle kiss on Jeremy’s forehead. When he pulled away, he noticed a small smile on Jeremy’s face and Jeremy had stopped snoring. 

“Thanks, Micah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Quotev (@ DietLampshade) and my Wattpad (@ DietLampshade)  
> Thank you guys so much for reading.


End file.
